1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoppers for mounting onto existing silo chutes on upright silos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,498 illustrates a sileage handling system that utilizes a swivel chute having a flange that attaches permanently to the bottom of the existing vertical silo chute with clips and which has one part that swivels to permit directing the sileage into a plurality of different locations. This device requires a multi-part system and requires release of the swivel member from the flange in order to gain access to the silo chute. The flange restricts the normal opening to the silo chute with the flange that is used.